Takeover Of The Cross Worlds
by Psuedonymous Muse
Summary: A crossover of Doctor Who and Percy Jackson, placed 88 years in the future... Where the weeping angels and the silence ally to absorb all the energy from Camp Half Bloods borders, endangering their only Greek safe haven... NOTE: this takes place in a world without Camp Jupiter. Rated T for mild language and violence (I DO NOT OWN EITHER STORIES)
1. Chapter 1: The Man and His Box

Chapter One: The Man and His Box

This place is considered sacred to the gods, to many people. It is one of the only places we can be without our scent being tracked by a local monster near where we are. Trust me, there are enough of them around that if we weren't careful, we could easily end our lives in that very spot. Don't worry; this probably doesn't apply to you.

This large inhabitance is called Camp Half Blood. If you ask me, it's a gift. If this camp had never existed, I would have been dead by the time I was seven. Or maybe even younger. I've heard that in the past, there have been invasions. The barrier to this camp had been broken some time ago. There was a hero who defeated them. Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, I think. And some satyr… I forgot his name. They are constantly mentioned when we gather to discuss history. They don't seem so great, but apparently, they did a lot. Usually I just trust what they say and don't question. I'm sure they were alright demigods. But, really, I could care less. They seem overrated.

I'm Quinne Madison. I'm usually thought to be quite harmless looking. I'm a fairly petite sixteen year old, with long and wavy blond hair which reaches the small of my back. I've got freckles, and large grey eyes. If I focus them enough, I can manipulate people. Singing to manipulate works quite well too. You may say that I'm not completely harmless after all.

I'm one of the four Junior Leaders of Camp Half Blood. It's a bit of a tough job, considering that every year about a dozen more immature twelve year olds are claimed and bundled up to be shipped here. They're certainly the life of the nuisance.

My friends are leaders here too. Not all of them, but the best ones, at least. There's Ana, formerly Analee. She's a bright and carefree girl, with untamed, short and scraggly brown hair, which, for some reason we are still yet to figure out, she chose to streak violently with electric blue. She tries to prove she's taller than me, but I just don't see that.

I can usually stand her. Everybody can usually stand her.

Note my repetition on the word "usually."

I think she intakes about twice the amount of energy that an average demigod should get. This would explain the reason she needs to have another plate of chicken fifteen minutes after a full, three course dinner. It would also explain why she doesn't have a point in which her body flips the switch to "settle down and be quiet" mode. Although, if this is the only personality you've seen her in, you do not know Analee Watson. She _can _be quiet. And sensible. _And_ not always reckless.

Sometimes.

Then there is Ellie, formerly Elika Ruiz. She's a tall, lanky girl, with a mane of long, puffy and curly brown hair, with honeyed highlights. Her eyes are hard and cold, and such a deep black that you can easily be drawn away from her in fear when she's in a bad mood. Likewise, she's the darkest of the bunch. Although, when you get to know her, she has this entire other side of Elika where she keeps her gigantic ego. She is one interesting soul.

Lastly, the fourth Junior Leader of Camp Half Blood is Jo, formerly Joanna Hatch. She's a fair, peachy cheeked Irish girl with reddish brown ringlets, and striking copper highlights. Her eyes have an assertive emotion to them, and they are a majestic, stern hazel color.

I sometimes feel the need to praise her. She's sensible in fashion (more than any of us, really, especially Ellie), and she has a clear sense of sanity, a quality I do not find a sufficient amount of in Ana _nor _Ellie. She's very maternal, and very logical. Her wits sometimes win me too, even being the daughter of Athena and all. But it means there is someone to look up to, occasionally. The only thing that bugs me about her is her OCD. But, who can blame her, really? I still can't see the reason that none of her food can touch one another, and that the napkins have to be one the left side of the plate, or that her bed sheet can't touch the floor. But, I can't blame her for anything.

We are here, sitting together, eating our lunch at the Young Leaders table. It's ever so slightly awkward that four people are sitting at such a big table, when ten to twenty people inhabit each of the other 12 or so of them. But we can sometimes be the loudest of all.

"Can't you just pass the pepper without having to wave it in front of my face in mockery, Ellie?" asks Jo with distress as she grasps with no avail to the tiny shaker filled with black specks.

Ellie sighs. "Well, I _guess_. But, on one condition. You must speak the password."

"Oh, come on. Can you please just hand me the stupid pepper shaker?"

"Nope. No can do. The password is absolutely mandatory."

I nudge Ellie, and give her a look. _Hey, her food is getting cold, you know, _I try to communicate. Jo sighs. "What's your silly password?"

"You must say, 'Elika is the coolest, most awesome leader I have ever known, and I will always praise her forever.'"

"Oh, no. No way am I saying that," says Jo. "Just give me the freaking pepper shaker," she says, with a coldness to her voice which is almost frightening. Ellie gives a little mock pouty face, and then feebly rolls the shaker across the table to her, leaving a faint trail of smelly black pepper sprinkles behind it.

"There ye' are, me' lady," she says with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, don't you patronize me," Jo snaps back.

This is why I love her.

Meanwhile, Ana sits to my other side, an empty plate sitting in front of her. "Aren't you going to eat?" I ask her.

"What are you talking about, Quinnie? I've already had thirds."

_Right, _I remind myself. _This is Ana I'm talking to._

"I think I need just a bit more of that fantastic fried chicken to fill my stomach for capture the flag," she says to herself, an ascending and silly tone to her voice.

"_I _think you need to start putting offerings into the fire," I tell her. "Exactly! I don't know how they can still deal with you, with all that ignorance you have towards them," Jo adds.

"Oh, who cares," says Ana. "They need to cool it. I don't know at all why they need to have a good smell waft up their noses every couple of hours to feel praised. And, I mean, I'm a growing girl still! I need as much food as physically possible."

The ground gives a slight rumble, and it begins to drizzle. A streak of stern grey lightning flashes dangerously close to Ana.

"That's what you get," Ellie says under her breath.

The drizzling stops abruptly, and Ana dismisses the angry message from her father with nonchalance. "Zeus is probably moving you down on his favorites list right now," exclaims Jo.

The rest of us have only gotten about three quarters finished with our meals when the conch horn sounds, and the capture the flag came is announced.

Our main (and ancient) centaur Leader, Chiron, yells to the camp atop a new fixture that was created only recently by us staff, and specifically designed by me, to support the people who wish to make announcements. It is located about ten feet from the mess hall, and is a tall bronze platform big enough to fit the average hellhound.

"May I have your attention," Chiron shouts to the food covered audience. "We are now going to take part in our monthly capture the flag game. Our four leaders, Analee Watson, Elika Ruiz, Quinne Madison and Joanna Hatch, will, as always, each be the team captains for our four quadrants. Analee and Elika, you will lead the Mesirexus and Democriixe quadrants to the climbing walls as headquarters to discuss your plan. Quinne and Joanna, you will take the Iocrestia and Azefira quadrants to the amphitheatre. Now, each two quadrants must be done creating their strategy within ten minutes. When you hear the conch horn, you must all report back here to the Mess Hall, where we will carefully review the rules and conditions. Then we will walk as a group to the forest, and the game will commence. Is everyone clear?"

We all nod.

"You have exactly two minutes to report to your headquarters, starting now." Chiron blows the conch horn once again, and I walk to the fire to scrape my last bit of salad and rice into the flames. _Hi, mom, _I think. _Please wish me luck, and if you could, give me and Jo some good strategies. I'll try to make you proud._

Jo and I round up the rambunctious group of kids accompanied by annoyed and pestered teenagers close to my age. After a tedious amount of yelling and grabbing utensils out of their greasy hands, I get my quadrant to calm down, as does Jo. We start to walk towards the amphitheatre, and I see Ellie and Ana sneering at us, and laughing a little bit. "Hey guys. Wish you luck for the game," I tell them.

"Yeah, and we wish you luck with that noisy group of kids," replies Ana. I give a sarcastic smile. "Well, we'll see how well you do with yours over there. Seeya, Ani-Bannani!"

That nickname certainly sparks her competitive side. Jo lets out a chuckle.

We reach the amphitheatre, and Jo and I step up to the stage, and separate our two quadrants into separate places in the audience.

"Okay, guys," I tell them. "We are going to split up into three different groups. The first one is the defenders. Who wants to be in this group?"

Several girls from the Hypnos cabin raise their hand, as does a boy from the Athena cabin, and some scattered kids from both the Iris and Aphrodite cabins.

"Good, that's about twelve people. Felix," I tell the boy from my cabin, Athena. "You can be the main defender of the flag. Remember; go to as far of lengths as you can to protect all space about five feet from the flag. Emily, Judah, Becca, Hannah, you should stay on the front outskirts of our territory. Whenever anybody tries to enter it, block them with anything you can think of off the top of your head. Use any magic you've got, if it is necessary. Ramona, Lycia, Celia, Gwenne, you should stay around the West side of the territory, and keep a very keen eye out for any impostors or sneakers. Finnick, Robert, Eleanor, you do the same on the East side. Remember, staying alert means everything in this game. If you see anyone on offense getting into our territory, send a representative from each of the groups I picked to gang up on them. Got it?"

All twelve of them nod.

"Emily, Lycia, Finnick, you are our representatives. Go after absolutely any invader you see."

"Even if we might be useful as defense with the others? Do you mean on absolutely all occasions of an invader?" asks Finnick.

"Yes, even if," I say sternly. "Jo, you carry on and instruct the direct offense people. Who would like to do this?"

Two girls and one boy from the Hebe cabin raise their hand, as do three girls from Athena and four from Hypnos.

"That's ten people," says Jo. "Alright, this will hopefully be an efficient job. Lynne, Bennet, Nora, I will be with you three. We are going to charge directly in the flag's direction on my queue, and you must have your weapons ready at all times. Try to make a straight path, and if you see someone coming towards you, trick them by not giving a stern direction, and while at that, do your best to unarm them. Got it?"

"Yeah," Nora answers "We'll do that." Bennet and Lynne nod in assent.

"Rhea, Reece, Crimson, You should stay on either side of this group of four as we charge for the flag. You should also take my queue. But see yourself as more of a distraction as we four head to the flag, and if we get backed up, try to distract our component, so that we have steady path to our objective."

"Does this mean getting in front of you when a competitor tries to fight you?" asks Crimson.

"Exactly that," Jo replies.

"Now, the rest of you will do the job of sneaking around and into the borders of the opposing territory with me," I say. "Who are these people?"

Five girls and three boys from the Apollo cabin raise their hand, as well as two boys and one girl from Hypnos, and six girls from Aphrodite.

"Woah, seventeen people. That's a lot, but I trust we can do it. Alright. Any eight of you, raise your hands." The two sisters from Apollo raise their hand, and one of the boys. Four girls from Aphrodite and one boy from Hypnos top off the eight.

"Okay, everyone who just raised their hand, listen to me. I am going to lead you into the East border of the opposing territory. On my queue, four of you will very slowly and very, very quietly scatter in. Hide behind trees as frequently as you can. Always have your weapons ready. On my next queue, the rest of us will scatter in, and follow those same directions. The other nine of you will do the same, but on the West border. Queenise," I tell one of the girls from Apollo, "You will lead them into this by the same guidelines I just explained to my half. Are you"-

The conch horn blows loudly again, and we sigh and walk with a fast pace back to the Mess Hall. I edge up next to Queenise as we walk. "Did you get my instructions?" I asked, to be sure.

"Yes, I did, and I'll be fine, trust me," she replies.

I give her a nod, and we finally reach the Mess Hall.

Chiron is back on his little (or shall I say quite large) post, shouting to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me! Boys and girls! Please pay attention. Excuse me!" Chiron tries to talk over all the loud people, excited and anxious about the upcoming game. Eventually, the laughing and talking simmers down.

"Thank you. We will now review the safety rules and conditions of the game."

He repeats the usual set of rules to us, yawning and fanning ourselves, and, when we hear the horn once more, we become alert again, and start pushing and shoving towards the forest.

We stop at our cabins to get our weapons, and people who don't own any go to the armory (which is not very many people, considering). I get my bronze dagger with an olive tree trunk handle that my mom gave me, along with the matching bronze shield with an owl engraved on it by one of the Cyclops working for Hephaestus. Bronze it not very valuable, but it is quite durable, and I find it special, because people rarely choose it over platinum and gold. My other siblings from the Athena cabin grab their weapons, and soon we have made it to the arena.

Our flags are positioned on a slope, and we get the slightly uphill side of it, which gives us an advantage of sorts. Our flag is an incorporated design of both me and Jo's quadrant crests. My quadrant, Iocrestia, has the left half of a flag, where a fruitful olive vine entwines a branch with an owl sitting on it, and a sun shines brightly in the corner, with a flower covered grassland lining the bottom of the picture. Jo's half, the Azefira quadrant, has a small, inviting fire, with sparks coming from it, and two rings floating above it, entwined in each other. One is gold, and the other is silver. The only reason the rings are there are because the Azefira quadrant worships Hera more than any other quadrant, and there are no demigods from Hera, because she is Zeus's loyal wife, being the Goddess of marriage and steady relationships. A full moon floats in the right corner of the picture, and stars shine in the painted sky.

Yes, indeed, we do have _quite _intricate quadrant crests.

We all take our places in our territory, and the game begins. I start slowly walking with my group to the border of Ellie and Ana's territory, and I already see our plan rocketing, but not working fully to expectations. One of the kids from the Ares cabin is fighting Becca, the girl from the Persephone cabin who I told to guard our front outskirts. I stop about three hundred yards away, watching her dodge sword slash after sword slash, trying the best with her limited skills to block the blows.

I know I don't have time to help, and the rest of my group is already far ahead of me. I run as fast as possible to the very border of our territory. I'm gasping for breath.

"Okay," I sputter. "We need to keep extremely calm, and sneak stark straight in the path of any tree possible. The first four of us going in will act as distractions, and the second four will head for the flag. We need to watch for Jo's queue, and when you see it, look to me, and the second group will start going in. First group, you can scatter in whenever you want. Are you good?"

Everyone mutters in agreement.

"Good. First four… Go." I whisper harshly.

Half of my group scatters into the amidst of the forest, and then all we see of them is the occasional string of hair behind a tree, or a nose peeking out to the other side to see if there is anyone behind them.

I look back to our side, and I see the chaos commencing within the small space. There are bushes on fire, people being knocked down, and some more Ares and Poseidon kids are getting dangerously close to the flag. I start to consider going back to help, when I am nudged by one the people from my cabin, and a stern whisper speaks in my ear, "_Hey, she just gave the queue!"_

I thank Janice, the girl from my cabin who gave the warning, and abruptly give a couple strenuous nods for everyone to see, and the first three of us get in safely. I am held up by two kids from the Nike cabin, and, guess who: Ana herself.

I give her a stern but playful look, and she throws her electric spear straight in my direction without hesitation. Expecting this move, I duck to the right, but she is up on her feet giving the second throw before I can hoist myself up, and her spear just barely grazes my left arm. I yowl in pain, but I see many people from the opposing territory noticing this, and seeking the area for more of my group, so I quickly disarm the spear from the suddenly baffled Ana in the heat of the moment with my dagger, and sprint in the direction of my group to serve as a distraction. Several people try to corner me, but I've gotten up to so fast and vigorous a speed that I almost feel as if I am tripping over my own shoelace with each step.

I don't know where I am going, but I just keep running, and since it's downhill, it is quite smooth, but it makes my running even harder to stop. I've gone almost a mile when I stop and see something that immediately strikes my attention.

It is a large and strikingly blue police box, bearing the words

Police

Public call box

There is a mixture of feelings inside me, involving anxiety, terror, worry and excitement. The blue is almost blinding, like a splotch of bright paint on this grey canvas of dry summer nature.

The door faces me, and there are small, round French door handles on the front. The thing looks like it could be easily found in a twenties exhibit at a museum.

The next thing that happens sends me tripping over my own feet to reach a hard thud at the ground.

A man, seemingly in his mid twenties, opens the door with a burst of excitement and naïve nature. He has dark brown and wavy hair that flops slightly onto one side of his face. He is wearing a beige button up shirt, tucked into a pair of slacks with suspenders with a brown suede jacket and a bow tie. And for some odd reason I plan never to ask him for… He is wearing a bright red fez.

His eyes have a wild look in them, and it is almost terrifying. About three or so milliseconds after he opens the door, he triumphantly shouts with a thick British accent:

"Here we are, Mr. and Mrs. Pond! The year two hundred billion, the dawn of a new Em"-

He pauses, looking around the above atmosphere, and a childish pout grows on his face.

"Oh… Never mind. Got the timing a bit off."

I lie there, hoping to be unnoticed, no sound able to escape my lips. A Woman's voice with a Scottish accent and a slightly sassy tone says,

"You never even mentioned the year two hundred billion. You mentioned something like nineteen twelve. You always been saying it's the year two hundred billion when you open the door, lately. Is that on purpose, Mister Clever? Or does the fact that everyone has a default actually _apply _to somebody as _amazing _and _smart _as you?" she lets out a sarcastic gasp. The man seems to ignore her.

"You know he thinks he's still impressive, nevertheless," says a modest voice with a British accent like the man standing outside the door, very matter-of-factly. I lie there, stiff as a board, my eyes as outstretched as baseballs, or so it seems.

Finally, the man looks down, and abruptly steps back.

"Oh!" He says, with a completely innocent and surprised tone. Then he gives a slight smile, as if suddenly not surprised at all, and casually says,

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2: Angels on Surveillance

Chapter 2

I woke up on a large leather couch on the left side of the Big House.

"What? Where- why am I here?"

"You fainted from over exertion."

Ana smiles down at me. "We found you miles down into to the forest! What were you _doing?"_

_Miles? _I thought to myself. _I didn't think I went miles…_ Then I start to recapitulate all that had happened.

"But- that man, he… Did you see him?" I say, a distressed airiness to my voice.

Ana stares at me with her pale violet eyes blankly for a couple seconds. Then she turns suspicious.

"What _man? _You were the only one there. What, did someone terrorize you? Was it some grouchy old mortal man who managed to walk into the camp borders to"-

"No," I say calmly but sternly. I take slight offense that she chose to believe the imaginary fact of me being terrorized by a puny mortal man. I dismiss it, nevertheless. Then my eyes soften. "It was-… Actually, it was a much stranger situation than that," I sigh, partly to myself. But Ana hears it. "Spit it out, then," she remarks, and grins in anticipation.

In between small sips of nectar, the drink of the gods by big proportions and of the demigods by small (or trust me, you'll die), I tell her about running away from everyone as far as I could, seeing that strange blue box, watching the man step out who called himself The Doctor, and the people with him. Then, me running about trying to find the right direction to get back to Chiron to tell him about the odd happening.

And… Yes, also the part where I knock my head into a tree.

And then, sitting down in pain and blacking out.

As I pile on each topic, Ana's eyebrows rise higher and higher, and when I'm done, she says,

"Damn, Quinnie. You sure you weren't having some form of hallucination? I mean, besides knocking your head into a tree obviously, because you have a gigantic purple bump on your head."

I reach up to touch my swelling forehead, and wince with pain.

"Ow! Ugh…" I try to put my head in my hands, but, also trying to avoid the injury, I pretty much end up just putting my nose in my hands. Ana chuckles at me, and pats me on the back. "You'll get over it, don't worry. Hallucinations are probably natural for every demigod."

"No! I'm positive it wasn't a hallucination! You have to believe me Ana, it"- I pause, and see that she's already by the door.

"Sorry," she says, but I can completely tell she isn't. "I'm just really quite hungry for an appetizer before lunch. I hope you don't mind," she says, with a mock modesty. I sigh, slightly annoyed at my best friend's hopeless need for excess food.

"Yeah, go ahead," I mumble.

She walks out the door, and I lie there for ten minutes, contemplating getting out of bed and being productive. I'm just about to drift off again, when I see a face peeking through the window. I gasp.

"Oh, why hello again," the man says casually, blood going to his upside-down face, and his wavy brown hair flopping up. He looks a bit like a duck of sorts.

"Really sorry. There was no way of going unnoticed except coming round on the roof and meeting you this way through," he adds, considering the situation.

I'm almost speechless, but I manage to muster, "You're… Mortal..? H- How did you get in?"

"Ah, that," he says, as if just beginning to realize it. "The TARDIS can go pretty much anywhere. Actually, definitely much anywhere…" Then he begins to mutter something about supernovas and another thing that sounded a bit like "Pancake Dora," and mumbles about something happening only once. At this point, my courage was thoroughly back.

"But you're mortal. At least I think you are. And I've never even heard of a Todless, or whatever the hell you said. So… Who are you?"

"Oh, dear…" he says. "Where do I start?" He suddenly realizes that most of his blood has congregated in his head. "One second. I'll come down," he manages to muster through his upside down lungs.

I hear a loud "THUMP!" and then some padding footsteps. Those two other people I heard must be with him. Then the door bursts open.

In the doorway stands the man, a woman with flame red hair, red lips and freckles wearing fishnet tights, a black miniskirt and a sage colored shirt with a white scarf, and a modest looking and quite short man, with light brunette hair, almond shaped blue eyes, and pair of cargo pants with a light grey pullover sweater.

"Hello," the man says once more. "I'm The Doctor, and these are my two companions, agent A. Pond," he gestures to the girl playfully as she glares at him, "and agent R. Pond." He points to the man in the grey pullover sweater, who rolls his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," agent A. Pond says through clenched teeth. "Never mind him," she says, pushing him out of her way like some celebrity. "I'm Amy Pond. I'm not an agent, but Mister clever over here makes awful jokes-"she pauses and eyes him sarcastically- "and I'm his translator, so I'd be ready, if I were you, to expect a lot of technibabble from him. Just warning you."

The shorter man looks expectantly at Amy, and then steps up, unsure. "Yeah," he says with surpressed manliness. "And- um- I'm Rory, Amy's husband. Definetely and in no means Agent R. Pond. Not at all."

Amy bites her lip, and closes her eyes in amusement, raising her eyebrows.

I am again speechless. It's almost unfair how many times this particular three has knocked the words out of me.

"If you may, Amy, it's Doctor Clever! But really, I do prefer The Doctor, you know that," he replies with a silly pout.

"Well, my question is… How did you mortals get into the borders of Camp Half Blood?" I finally ask them.

"Exactly as I told you," The Doctor says with a grin.

"The TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. We travel through space and time through the time vortex, which is basically a massive void of space and time meshed together into a spacery-timery thingy, and"- He pauses and makes a perplexed face, raising one eyebrow particularly high. "Actually, I don't know exactly how I got here." He again begins his mumbled fast talk, while an extremely serious expression is pasted on his face. This time I can hear it clearly.  
"I'd imagine the temporal rift, being periodically opened automatically within a chronological period of ten to twelve time travelling years as the laws of inverse gravity allows, there would have to be an exact order of years that perfectly cancels out provided the integers ten, eleven or twelve combined of our last two time travels, which would be 2088, and right now it is 2100 exactly… which subtracts evenly into twelve- Which means," he then raises his tone, "That the temporal rift elapsed, and the power was so strong that the consumption of energy from supernovas and radioactive elements drew the TARDIS plippity-plop to the spot. The question is…" he pauses for suspense, and walks up to me, staring into my eyes directly. "Where would such a strong energy be hiding?"

"Lesson number one," Amy says to me in a sarcastic and hushed voice, "Never listen to a word he says until you hear 'the question is'. It'll probably make more sense that way." I give a nod, and raise my eyebrows. Then I look back to The Doctor, a confused look on his face, as if nothing happened. He obviously doesn't buy it, but I dive directly back into the conversation.

"Do you think I know?" I ask. "Also, I've never heard of a mortal travelling through time and space. Heck, I haven't even heard of a god doing that!"

The doctor breaks his stare. He laughs, and says, "You may suppose so. Seems I haven't broken that record yet."

It doesn't make any sense to me, but I just nod at what he said. By that time, he's already scanning the room. He pulls a small, pen-sized object out of his inside coat pocket. It's bronze-colored, and very odd-looking. He presses a button on the end I didn't even know existed, and something very much resembling one of the grabbers from a stuffed toy machine at an arcade folds out of the tip. A bright green light illuminates it, and a slightly earsplitting, squeaky but spacey sound emits from some area of it. I resolve that this is just too much to handle, and the only conclusion I come to is that the man is completely and utterly insane. As well as his few companions. A couple of mortals should be easy to contain.

"I need to tell Chiron about you. He can come and help. I don't know what you're ranting about, but, to be safe, I can't just let you loose."

"No, no no no, there's absolutely no need for that, as long as we can figure out thoroughly what's going on and be through with our business here, we'll get back to our devices and fly away in our little blue box, and you can forget we even came. No harm guaranteed."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Rory says under his breath.

The Doctor points at him with his sonic screwdriver accusingly. "You keep your mouth shut!" He says, as if a judge in court. I am overwhelmed at this point. I decide there is no hope in keeping this madman with his little flashlight pen contained, so bringing the crew is really the only option to pry the details out of him.

"Alright, alright, I give up," I say in surrender. "Just, please let me get my friends here. They may be important. Jo knows a lot about the general area within a mile radius of the camp," I continue, playing along with his nonsense.

"Ah, just what we need! All the information we can get. Amy Rory, explore the camp and figure out where we are and what exactly the reason is that we landed here. I am going to figure out what this thing is exactly that's bothering the TARDIS."

I interrupt the conversation. "Wait, you can't just send your little crew to"-

"Oh, yes I can, because listen here," he says. "I'm The Doctor, and I'm authority here, unless you think you're life isn't at stake, which, when I'm here, is a very rare occasion. You do what I say, when I say, and whenever I want you to. No questions asked. Do you understand?" He says, even harsher and sterner than Elika's worst insults. This surprises me a tremendous amount, and I'm slightly offended. I would've ranted out, but I give up.

"Fine," I huff.

I'm outside the door of the Big House with Jo, Elika and Ana.

"Okay, you will believe me when you see him. I think he's insane, but he is really stubborn! He gave me no authority!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem from now on," Elika says, and winks at me. I laugh. "You and your big ego…" are my last words before I open the door.

There stands The Doctor, sitting on the couch, a dissected TV belonging to Chiron on the coffee table.

"Oh, what in the River Styx are you doing now?" I snap at him, extremely agitated.

"You! Shush! I'm concentrating," he replies to the air, most likely intended for me.

Meanwhile, Jo is almost tearing up at the sight of his outfit. Especially at his bright red fez, I think. She whispers to Ana and Ellie, and she winks at me again. Ellie walks to the other side of the coffee table, facing the back of The Doctor. "Hmm… You have some bug on your head. Oh god, it's a cockroach!" she fakes a squeal, and flings the fez off towards Jo's direction. "Hey, don't"- The Doctor can barely finish his sentence before Jo tosses it in front of Ana, who throws her electric spear straight at it, burning it to a crisp and leaving a very large, irreparable looking burnt hole in the floor where it lands.

I giggle, intended to be to myself, but it ends up being quite loud. "Aww, look what lengths my friends are going to in order to improve your fashion sense," I spout jokingly.

"But, really, a bow tie?" Jo adds in disgust. "We're going to need a little mini spear to throw at it that wont burn a hole in his chest!" She says in mock exasperation.

"How dare you!" says The Doctor says, seeming ashamed. Then he wiggles his bow tie formally. "Bow ties are cool." He says with an intended suave, I think.

Me and my friends bite our lips. I wonder how we are going to explain the newly opened chasm in the living room.

"You four are going to be difficult. Very, very difficult."The Doctor continues through clenched teeth. "And you know," he says with the crescendo in his voice I recognize from before, "That might not be the greatest idea in this situation. There may be a force, somewhere out there, which is unknown to your entire"- he searches for the words, and "campy-thing…" is what falls out.

"You need to be ready," he continues, "Because when I'm here, there is no way anything is going to be completely safe." His speech dies away, and he looks around guiltily.

"But don't make a fuss or anything… Trust me; you'll be fine and dandy by the end... I think." He says the end under his breath. I roll my eyes at him.

"I doubt that will be a problem for us, being demigods and not just plain old humans," I sigh.

"What? Come again?" The Doctor asks. "If you're not human, I've probably met your species."

"De-mi-god." Ana spells out the syllables for him. "Ever heard of it, mortal?"

"Okay, the very number one thing you need to learn if you are going to help me with this," he remarks, as if a PE coach, "I am by no means mortal. And, ah, of course…- demigods. Yes. Got it." He says this with a hint of uncertainty.

There are a couple awkward moments of silence, and he says,

"Okay, fine… What species are you? I've never seen such a human like species before, other than myself, anyways. So what are you, and how come I haven't heard of you?" The Doctor looks truly puzzled, and it almost surprises me that he thinks he knows so much about everything. He reminds me a bit of Ellie, and her ego. We've got so far into the conversation that I have to tell him.

"We're half human, half god. We have one mortal parent, and one godly parent. Mine is Athena, Ana's is Zeus," I point to Ana as she waves comically, "Ellie's is Poseidon," I divert my forefinger to her, and she smiles, and snickers somewhat, "and Jo's godly parent is Aphrodite."

The Doctor is pleased with this. "Oh, that is absolutely fantastic! A species like you, disguised almost, so human-looking," He walks up to us, examining and poking us like lab rats, "But so much more than that. Oh, we are going to have so much fun!" He says, rubbing his hands together like a child getting a new toy. I think he is sarcastic, but it turns out he isn't. We all stay silent, staring at him blankly. He slouches.

"Okay, I stand corrected. _I _am going to have so much fun."

At this point, Amy and Rory burst into the room, panting.

Amy has a rip in the shoulder of her shirt, and Rory looks even more exhausted. They're both covered in dust. "Well," says Amy. "That was a very, very useful discovery."  
The Doctor runs over to them. "What is it, Ponds? What did you find? Amy, you must've been running, you look worn. Did you figure something out?" he pounces on the two with questions.

Rory, still panting violently, says, "They… They tried to get… Amy… They're coming… Th"-  
"What are you talking about? What tried to get Amy? What is coming? Rory, tell me." The Doctor looks distressed and stern.

"At least we found something, however bad it is," Amy says, disturbingly monotone.

"What? What is it? Tell me already!" The Doctor snaps.

Amy lowers in to tell him. "There's something down there. I don't know what it is, but it's down there," she says with a wavering uncertainty. "And it's trying to Come up to the surface."

"That's interesting. _Very _interesting. What could any underground species want from this camp? There are many things, but I have to pinpoint it. I must." He looks over to the dismantled television on the coffee table.

"I need to continue that immediately." He quickly materializes back on the couch, pointing his flashlight pen at the circuits in immense concentration.

"So," I inquire to Amy, "What, exactly, is that… Thing, he's got there?" I point to the little flashlight pen.

"Lesson number two. The Doctor's 'thing he has there' is a sonic screwdriver. He can use it to open any door. I'm quite sure it comes before us in importance," she sighs, matter-of-factly.

"There we are!" the Doctor shouts, and we flinch at the sudden loudness of his voice.

"Amy, Rory, you should thank me for being so extremely clever. I just rerouted the security cameras of some underground system to this television unit, and we can now watch every detail of what is going on underground from it! Every signal, or sound, and every movement will be captured on the security cameras, and rerouted up to this dandy little device." He pats the TV like a good friend. "Now, we just need to wait for exactly one hundred and twenty seconds, and we will see what's on the screen. We will see what's down there, if we get lucky timing. Or maybe if we're even luckier, we'll catch it right when the camera starts rolling."

"Why one hundred and twenty seconds?" Elika asks.

"Because that's the exact amount of time it takes for a standard system to reset itself and reboot according to its new program. I don't know its individual standard longevity frequency, but one hundred and twenty is the most standard among many electronic systems. Ah, I think… Only fifty seconds left. Prepare yourself!" The Doctor does a small hop in the air, and plops down on the couch in front of the television, which is beginning to emit subtle churning sounds.

Elika is floundered by his explanation, but shrugs her shoulders, looks at us hopelessly, and sits down next to him on the couch. I sigh, and sit on his other side, while the rest of my friends file in. Amy and Rory lean their elbows on the back of the couch, right over his head. The Doctor rubs his hands together in anticipation. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…" He seemed to have been counting ever since he said one-hundred and twenty. _He must have amazing multitasking skills, _I think to myself.

He finally makes it down to descending from ten, and although my friends and I still doubt his sanity, we start to feel his anxiety as well. It sparks a surprising amount of fear in me, actually.

"Five, four, three two…" The Doctor is finishing the countdown, and I grip the sleeves of the two beside me.

The TV lets out a loud grunt, and I hear more circuits churning. The screen lights up and I hear an awful white noise as the black of the screen erupts into many small black and white specks, like switching between channels, and finding one that doesn't connect. Then the screen goes black again, with a faint backlight. It stays like this for about 10 slow seconds, and then there is a clicking sound.

It comes from the television, and it sounds like fingers typing on a rusty typewriter. I starts to make a pattern. _Click… click click, click. _And then a rapid sound, like rewinding a disposable camera to take another picture, and then the _click… click click, click _starts again. This repeats about five times, and then I look straight at The Doctor. "Are you sure this is the security camera?" I whisper.

"It has to be! I know exactly how I rerouted it, and the programming should be correct. No flaws at all," he says, with deep question to his statement.

Suddenly, we all jolt, moving the couch about four inches back.

There, on the screen, is something I nor anyone in the entirety of Camp Half Blood has ever seen. That I am certain of.

On the screen is an ancient-looking stone angel, with blank grey eyes. A creepy, innocent smile is creasing its lips, and it is staring directly at us.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: Images

Chapter 3: Images

We were all too stunned to speak. I have to blink my eyes a couple of times to register what I see. The Doctor, Amy and Rory's eyes seem completely transfixed on the angel.

"Umm… Are you okay?" I nudge The Doctor.

"You should be lucky we have our eyes on this one," The Doctor snaps back.

I raise my eyebrows. "What? It's just an image on a screen. It can't hurt us.

"Wrong, very wrong." Rory says from behind my head.

A gigantic jolt sends all the furniture flying to the east side of the room, and we all fall to the ground, breaking our gaze. I look up, and a chill goes through my body. Jo gasps.

The angel has moved.

It is now protruding slightly out of the screen like a hologram. The tips of its fingers have become talon like, replaced with sharp-looking claws. I can see small canine teeth poking out of its upper lip, folding it into a slight sneer.

"An image of an angel… Is itself an angel." Amy shakes the whisper out of her throat.

"This is not good, _really _not good. Someone move towards the television and turn it off. DON'T let it touch you, DO NOT look it in the eyes, whatever the situation, and DO NOT BLINK!" The Doctor snaps at us. At this point, I have no other choice but to trust what he says, after seeing the angel outside of the actual screen. I am convinced that our lives are definitely at risk, however insane this man might be.

Ellie begins to move slowly towards the angel. I can see tears forming in her eyes from keeping them open for so long.

"Ellie!" I call to her. "Blink one eye at a time!"

It sounds stupid at first, but it begins to work. Some of the tears start running down her face, which catch in her eyelashes and most likely blur her vision, but she slowly comes closer to the TV, trying to avoid the flickering gray image of the angel. She is about two feet away, when two things appear on the screen that forces her to back up again. We all flinch violently.

They are long and thin, and their skin is tightly stretched across their lanky, grayish bodies that are (oddly enough) dressed in formal black suits. Their mouths are stretched open, covering half of their long, disgustingly neutral and raw looking faces. Their heads have to be bout twice the size of that of a human. Inside both their eyes and mouths are endless and dark open sockets.

"No, no, no! Elika, don't turn off the TV! Don't turn it off! Just-… Get me a working pen, and get it quick!" The Doctor fumbles around his hands, looking for a flat surface on his palm.

"Lesson number three," I hear Amy tell me. "You forget you even saw them or anything with them, after you blink."

Rory looks confused. "But, how do you know that an image of a silence is itself a silence?"

"Do you want to take the chance, Rory? Do you really? In this situation?" The Doctor replies with a tone so intense it almost sounds sarcastic. I think it was meant to be so.

I wonder if this is not the only dangerous situation they three have been in. It probably isn't even the _most_ dangerous. If it was, they would be as scared as the other four of us are…

Ellie finds a pen, and The Doctor tells us strictly not to break our stare. He scribbles something down vigorously on his arm.

"Really, what's the point of writing something down on your arm r- Oh..."Ana begins to realize that The Doctor is conserving this important memory, because after the TV turns off, we will forget we even saw this.

She _can _be slow sometimes.

The Doctor looks back to the screen. "Okay, Elika, it is safe to turn it off."

Ellie is about one foot from the screen, and her arm begins to reach out to find the 'OFF' switch. Then, she moans and pauses to rub her eye vigorously. A substance like sand or dust seems to fall out of them.

"Oh, no. Very not good. You looked it in the eye. Joanna, turn it off!"

"Is the same thing going to happen to me?" Joanna asks. "am I going to start rubbing my eyes and moaning like _her_?"

"Don't focus on the eyes, and you will be safe from that," The Doctor says matter-of-factly. Jo begins to move slowly towards the TV, unsure of where exactly her body is moving.

Ellie runs back to us. "It's okay, I just have something in my eye", she says, apparently disregarding the constant twitching in her eyes, and how many times she can't avoid reaching up to rub small particles of sand out of them.

"No, you're not okay at all by any measures, but don't worry," says The Doctor, trying to direct his rushed speech to her while his eyes are focused on the angel.

"Just try to keep your eyes closed as much as possible. Only open them if you absolutely need to, do you hear me? We _will _keep our eyes on the angel."

It's almost scary, what happens to Ellie as she closes her eyes.

"Ow! There's something in my- why are my eyes closed? Wh"-

"DON'T- open your eyes!" The Doctor catches her just as she is about to begin to lift her eyelids. "Not until Jo turns off the TV. There is a lot to explain, but YOUR LIFE IS AT RISK IF YOU OPEN YOUR EYES ONE BIT is all I can really say at the moment. Trust me, the simple job of keeping your eyes closed will preserve your life right now."

"But there's nothing dangerous here! We're in the Big House!" Ellie replies, truly confused. _Did she forget? _I think. _Maybe what they were saying is true. We _will _forget this all when the TV turns off. The Doctor will try to convince us that what he wrote on his hand is true, and we won't believe him, _I realize.

"Doctor," I say. "Hand me the pen."

I feel the cylindrical writing utensil drop into my hand, and I give everyone another reminder to keep focused on the screen just in case, as I write on my arm as well as I can without looking:

Angels & Silence were seen

July 16, 2100. Believe The Doctor.

Quinne Madison

I am confused. I am mad about the fact that I cannot hold on the memory of what just happened when the television turns off. _How and when will we actually see what's written on our arms? _I think to myself. _Not realizing it will put us in a lot of danger._

Jo gets closer to the television. Closer still. I pinch myself so hard I get a small purplish mark on my arm. I always do that when there is something really important that I will need to remember.

'Flash.'

I feel like I have been waiting for something to happen to the TV for hours now.

"Why the _hell _hasn't the TV done anything yet? How long have we even been here?" Ana asks.

"What happened?" I must've blacked out for a while, because according to the clock," Jo looks as her locket watch which is strung around her neck by a chain of silver, "It's been forty five minutes since we first sat down here."

_What?_

I'm completely confused. Everyone is confused, so I'm desperate for something to do to get us all calm.

"What? You were just telling me that I was in a life or death situation, and now you are all confused? Tell you what, _I _am probably more confused than you," Ellie remarks.

We all stare at her. "We were never in a life or death situation, Ellie… Were you maybe daydreaming?" Ana asks her.

"No! You guys said that I cannot open my eyes, because are in a life or death situation. You have to believe me; it was true!"

The Doctor looks painfully confused, and maybe even hurt by the fact that he can't figure out why Ellie is like this. "Keep in mind that it could have very well been that all our memories were somehow wiped except for Elika's."

"Okay," I say. "So somehow forty five minutes of our life has been forgotten, but we're not injured. We're not hurt. I think we'll be fine. Now, if anything weird or suspicious happens, let-"

"Tell _me, _if anything suspicious happens," interrupts The Doctor. "I will need to know. You have to trust me, and you need not keep any information from me. Even"-

"Even our dreams?" Ellie asks. She opens her eyes, and rubs them, agitated.

The Doctor is puzzled. "Ah. Dreams. Well, they might be of help… Is it- normal, for demigods to have…- important dreams?" he asks unsurely.

"Very," Jo replies. "Almost every night for the important ones. Anyone who is often needed in a prophecy or quest, or one who descends from a major God or Goddess."

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "Oh my," he says, apparently pleased with himself. "Mildly interesting fact about this species number one."

Ana rolls her eyes. I think she is offended by his choice of words.

"Wait." Jo looks at her clock. "Oh gods! It's past eight o' clock! Did we miss dinner?"

I remember looking up at the large wall clock as I woke up from being unconscious. Then, it was around 6:30, and my friends were waiting to come in to the big house. We were doing all that chitchat and TV watching while dinner was happening.

Ana lets out a painstakingly loud and lamenting groan. "Aww, come on! I was going to have myself some nice barbequed pork ribs!"

She begins to pout in the corner, rubbing her stomach childishly.

I giggle at her. "Don't worry, Ana. You can pile a big plate during breakfast. There _are _no limits to how much you can eat, you know," I say to her in condolence. She huffs to herself, still unsatisfied.

Imagine going on a one-small-meal-a-day-or-less quest (which is pretty much all of them) with her. Don't do it if you do not want to go temporarily insane.

My forehead begins to throb in pain. "Agh!" I move my hand towards my forehead, and a burst of pain shoots through the front of my head when I touch it. "Damn it," I say to myself. "I'm going back to my cabin. I suggest you guys get some rest too." I walk to the door, and, as I'm about to open it, I realize something. I turn around with a spin on my right heel.

"Doctor, Amy, Rory," I say to them. "You… You'll have to sleep somewhere. You could stay in the undetermined cabin, and say that the YGLA sent"-

"Oh, no, we're just fine sleeping in the TARDIS," says The Doctor. "And besides, I'm sure Amy and Rory would rather sleep in their bunks. I mean, beds. With ladders!"

He grins at us.

"No, Doctor," Rory replies. "No, we _don't _like bunks. Get it in your head."

The Doctor frowns. "You're no fun, you lot… Work on your appreciation for the genius inventions of the world…" he mutters with a slight edge.

"Well, this should make the decision easier," says Ellie, "all our beds are bunks too."

Amy and Rory raise their eyebrows in sarcastic amusement.

"Well, that settles it then, we'll be sleeping in the TARDIS bunks," says The Doctor enthusiastically. His two companions smile comically, and do another painfully sarcastic "Hurrah!" and proceed out the door. Ana starts towards them. "Wait! Wait, can we see it?" she yells to them. "Can we see that turdis thing? I mean, I can't help being interested in a spaceship." A goofy grin spreads across her face.

Ellie nods. "Agreed," she says. Then she flinches and rubs her eyes continuously, agitated.

The Doctor strides leisurely back in. "You do, do you?" He says poetically. He contemplates, and finally says, "I suppose you may." Then he walks out the door mysteriously, Amy going last. Before she is completely out the door, she pokes her head back in. "Prepare yourself."

We all just stand together for a couple of seconds. I'm a bit confused as to why she had said to prepare ourselves. We have probably seen crazier things than some spaceship (providing the countless quests…).

"Well, come on, we had better follow them!" Jo urges us on. We all burst into laughter for a couple seconds, confused about how insane it seems to be doing this, what that odd realization was that seemed to give us this newfound trust in The Doctor. _It has to be something, _I think to myself, _I just can't pinpoint what it is…_

We walk quickly out of the room, and it suddenly dawns on me that my friends and I have been forgetting our importance to the exterior world of Camp Half Blood. The cold night air surprises me, because this is not the night of capture the flag… It's the next night. I can see starts gleaming faintly above my head.

Before us stands Chiron, and his colleague (I guess you could say), Mr. D. As you might be hinted, the D also stands for Dionysus, the sassy, merciless and coke consuming (oh,and might I add _lazy_) god of wine. He is confined to this camp as a punishment. With those attributes of his, it isn't surprising.

"Have you been unconscious all this time?" Chiron says, with a worried airiness to his voice.

"Yeah, really. It's been, what say, _twenty hours _since we found you in the forest? You're not a baby anymore. You need to sleep like a normal teenage staff, eh?" Mr. D made an odd grimace. "Because if you decided to be a baby, I would ship you off to Switzerland, 'cause I'm not dealing with a sassy brat like you needing your diapers changed, needing to be breastfed and given naps."

_Oh, joyous, _I think to myself. _Welcome to the reality. A.k.a., the part of life called Mr. D that makes it worse. _

He doesn't usually talk that way to the people who aren't in YGLA (Because he manages somehow to keep his smart ass remarks inside that big mouth). He can't really, because we're dignified students. YGLA (Young Greek Leaders Association) is one step higher than normal students, which also means one step closer to the normal selves of the camp staff. Sadly, the closer you get, the more annoying Mr. D seems to be.

"Please, Mister D, cool your words on Quinne. The only thing we do not want at the moment is to work her to hard. Her head injury can be made fatal by too much action," replies Chiron.

"Yeah, yeah, fatal, schmatal, either way, she's pretty much an adult now, as in not two years old," Mr. D mutters in reply to Chiron, intentionally to himself. Chiron hears anyways, and sighs.

I can see The Doctor and Amy heading back in the direction of the forest. Rory stops by a tree, peeks behind as us and signals with his arm for us to hurry up.

"Well, we will get back to you. Sorry I was asleep so long. Can we talk in the morning? I'm a bit busy…"

And with that, I grab my friends by the arms and we jog towards The Doctor and his companions.

I feel silly walking around at night in my robe, despite the cold, but I wrap it tighter around my shoulders, and tie it tighter for warmth. Some of it's red fluffy fabric drags along the damp ground. The seven of us weave in between the trees of the forest, guiding ourselves around the occasional tumbleweed and jagged bare branches. Jo trips on a rather large rock, and we would have shushed her, would it not have been that she winced in pain and a small gash spread upon the front of her calf. "Just try not to sound too agonized," Ellie says to her. "Or else it'll give us away to those god damn harpies."

"Harpies? What exactly?"

The Doctor turns around and eyes us suspiciously. "Harpies? The bird women of ancient Greek Mythology are the creatures you speak of, correct?" He asks, an upward edge to his tone.

"Not so ancient at the moment," replies Ellie. "They exist in this camp, and, I kid you not, they tear you to shreds and make a rather nice meal of you if they see even the slightest glimpse of you in this forest, god forbid," she says with a bit of sarcasm.

"So whisper and, when possible, just keep you mouth shut. And be careful."

The Doctor chuckles. It seems like he isn't taking us very seriously. _He acts suspiciously over prepared, _I think to myself.

We eventually reach the little blue police box. Ana finds a small handkerchief she usually keeps in her cabin (because she can't bear walking across the room to the tissue box at night apparently, says her bunkmate Derek), and Jo uses it to bandage her gash. We come to a halt outside the supposed "spaceship," and my head starts to spin with the memory of seeing The Doctor step out of it for the first time, and how frantic I was to carry the news. When I saw Chiron merely half an hour ago, it didn't occur to me to report it. At this point, it seemed unwise. All Chiron would do is banish The Doctor and his companions, and something deep in my gut tells me that he is here to help, and not to be driven away. But keeping him contained will be a challenge.

"So, this is you little time machine spaceship, eh?" Ana remarks, eyeing the box as if some kind of jip. "Very impressive, officer."

That sparks some laughter from the rest of us, except for Amy and Rory, and, of course, The Doctor. They all look uncomfortably smug, as if they think we are all dunce-like, and that they have this vast unattainable knowledge that we can't reach. "You may want to stand corrected on that," The Doctor says, keeping his smug expression.

That's all he ends with before he walks leisurely to the box, popping open the antique French doors with a snap of his fingers.

Ana is the first one to sprint inside, and she stops so fast that she tumbles clumsily out of the box. A faint light is glowing inside, too vast to seem like something emitted from something so small.

She inhales sharply, and recollects her self, standing up and patting down her mat of edgy brown and blue hair. She smiles. "You'd better come in,' she says persuasively. "You'll love it."

The other three of us walk inside, and stop in our track, marveling at the amazing image before us.

In front of us is a large console room, about the size of half of a large ballroom. It is very steam-punk looking, with a huge control desk in the very middle, about seven feet wide, circular, and slanting slightly downward from the center. The desk-like thing on which the controls are standing is tan, and stucco- textured. There are an extremely vast majority of things on the control desk, including HOT and COLD sink knobs, red and blue joysticks that you might find in an arcade, old typewriter keys, and hundreds of other miscellaneous things that are, for some odd reason, used as buttons and cranks that look as if to control the spaceship. The ceiling stretches about ten or twenty feet above the height of its police box exterior, and it is about twenty feet wider all around. Not to mention, the room is circular rather that rectangular. The walls are bumpy with smooth and modern looking circles. There is a large but thin thing vaguely resembling a lighthouse light that stands atop the middle of the control desk, reaching the ceiling of the console room and giving most of the bright orange glow to the room. In the middle of the cylindrical light there is a blue light, emanating from something that looks a bit like a large piece of nicely manufactured blown glass, with a clear color. The floor is constructed of material you might find on the floor of one of those mini bridges you'd see in a child's playground, with brown metal constructed into tiny holes, so that you can see almost clearly the interior that lies below the control desk, which consists of drooping thick cords and metal contraptions scattered here and there. There are benches made of the same material connected to the floor on the opposite side of the console room.

It is too much to take in for me at once. I shut my eyes tight, and open them again. No words are able to escape my mouth. However, like always, Jo finds something mildly intelligent to say, with an almost unchanged emotion on her face. "How exactly does one put together such a spaceship? Tell me, what...- is the purpose of hot and cold sink knobs?"

The Doctor laughs heartily. "This good 'ol se- er… friend of mine here, was not constructed by me, unfortunately… But, you might say, kindly taken without intention of giving it back within that time it was thought to be permanently borrowed."

"So, to put it simply, it was stolen," says Ellie, one hand reaching up to rub her eye.

"Oh, no, no no, I- well…" The Doctor searches for words. "I- just don't like to put it that way. Not stolen."

We all raise our eyebrows.

"It just isn't exactly considered stolen, okay? _Borrowed," _Snaps the Doctor agitatedly.

I purse my lips, and glance to Jo, who laughs to herself. Ana is already examining an odd handle that seems to stick out in the sea of controls on the desk.

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor is immediately by her side, yanking her arm away from the contraption. Amy widens her eyes. "Yep, not so wise to choose that one out of all the others. I mean, as much as I know about this machine applies to that," she says.

"If you pulled that crank, we would all be out of Camp Half blood, and we would have to figure out where to go in a matter of about ten seconds before the TARDIS defaults and goes to who knows where. So it would be wise to keep you hands off of my controls," says The Doctor sternly.

I hear a distant screech coming from somewhere in the forest. "I think the little greedy vultures have detected us," I say hurriedly. Jo, Ana and Ellie immediately turns their heads in sync to me. "Yeah, I heard that too," Jo replies. "We should get out of here. Quinnie, you still have your weapon, right? Your capture the flag attire should still be under your robe," she says. I reach to my side, and feel the bulky handle of my bronze blade. "Sure thing," I say, removing it from its hilt. We glance back at the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

"We got to go," I say quickly with a hushed tone. "The harpies know we are here. You will most likely be safe in here, since it's sturdy. Anyways, see you later." I rush to the goodbye, and the four of us slowly and quietly open the door to the outside world, and rush out in quickened footsteps. We make our way through the forest as the screeching comes nearer to us, but we make it past the noise within about ten or fifteen minutes. Within that time, we are silent. "Why didn't it just go for us?" asked Ana. "Harpies can surely smell us from here."

"I don't know," replies Jo. "But we shouldn't wander. It's best not to take any chances."

Then, we hear a voice, rusty and old, but loud and clear, with a very nasally tone. _The voice of a harpy, _I think to myself.

"Ooh, a pretty old one, I would guess," Ana immediately says, as if reading my mind. We begin to take steps more cautiously, and finally, an old and withered harpy with oddly blue wings flutters down on a protruding dead branch on a tree to our right. The turquoise color of her wings contrasts with the dark night sky.

We stand there for a minute, wondering why the hell we aren't in battle yet.

Ellie, the first to speak up, asks carefully. "Pardon me for asking, but- why are you not trying to tear us to shreds right now?"

The harpy lets out a raspy laugh like that of someone aged by centuries, and replies, "because, that unwise for us. For camp, you see. Put us in danger. A bad thing, yes. Very bad…" She eyes us seriously.

We stand our ground, unmoving and perplexed. "Bad things? What bad things exactly? Can you please elaborate?" Jo asks.

By then, the harpy is stark still on her branch, so still that I can easily be convinced that she is in some kind of coma or seizure. And, to avail, she begins speaking in a voice that is ageless, but sends a chill down my spine. The voice of something emanating from below us, yet coming from the harpy itself. It's tone is cruel, but entrancing.

"_Captured by paradox, dark and deep…_

_People are lost, and blood shall seep."_

I stand there, unable to utter in reply to the prophecy-like phrase. _Is this an unofficial prophecy, or something?_ I think to myself. _And- are we part of it, or is this just an odd reflex that this old harpy hag has sometimes? _I am about to usher my friends along, when another line is spoken to us, in a terrifyingly harsh tone of voice.

"_The young, unsure, despise the one_

_Who's light shall hold the power of sun."_

I can't keep my train of thought focused for long enough before the harpy belts out the next two lines.

"_Loyalty will lead you foul…_

_Will realization disembowel?_

_The one once trusted will capture the bright_

_The light shall lie in the pit of plain sight."_

At this point, we are all confused beyond words. The harpy starts the next line.

"_Innocence w"-_

At that moment, she snaps herself out of creepy-prophecy mode, seemingly confused and angry at herself. She is too flustered to look at us, and, after one glance, her hazel eyes become wide, as if she is feeling simply awful about our fates, and we are in for some deep doo, and she flutters off of her branch quickly.

"Okay." Is all I can muster after that occurrence. Apparently, Ana seems more of a wordsmith, at the moment.

"Okay? What do you mean, okay? More like, what in hell's deepest damn pits of Tartarus was that?" she asks.

"How would we be sure? For all we know, that could be some crazy possessed harpy ranting on about nothing. Or it could be about some other group of demigods," says Ellie.

"Uh-uh." I immediately start. "Did you see the way she looked at us? It was as if we where some dreaded group of people that are in for some kind of torture, or awaiting the day of our execution! Like _Ooh, you better choose your last meal, and it better be good, because the underworld doesn't have very good food," _I muse.

"Yeah, as if we were the bloody ghosts of Christmas past, or something!" Ana baffled.

"Hmm… Well, I am quite sure, correct me if I'm wrong, that there is only one bloody ghost of Christmas"-

"Oh, shut up!" Ana interjects Jo. "Anyways, I think that, number one, we should get some sleep, because it's, like, midnight and a half, and second, report immediately to Chiron, don't get me wrong."

I grunt. I like to keep things secret, but it seems urgent to do this. It might connect with the rumbling, and the things, whatever they were, that chased Amy away.

"Agreed," says Jo, and without another word, we tumble back to our cabins, slightly overcome with fatigue.

I pull over the stiff covers of my bed. For a child of Athena, I have never been the best at keeping things clean. Which is about as good as a housewife that likes to procrastinate, but has to get her work done by a certain hour. Funny, how Athenian children are.

I am deciding to pull all of my covers off of my bed, when I hear a pure and painfully loud "mrrrr-owww!" emanate from in between my comforter and my sheet.

I thump down on the ground and sigh. _Hopeless, _I think to myself.

"Siren. Be. Quiet." I whisper harshly to my picky cat.

I see two pairs of round icy blue eyes poke out from in between the sheets. "reow," she mutters to me, and slowly, within a long and tiresome choreography of stretching her off white body, licking her grey paws and feet, and giving a once over on her gray tail and ears, she slowly makes her way off of my bed. I glare at her. She looks at me as if waiting for me to get the hell under my covers was a tedious job. I sigh once more, and, to mock her, go as slowly as I possibly can into my bed, taking a minute to take each step.

She jumps onto my chest, and stretches out her body so that her legs and arms are flat, and she is face to face with me, purring contentedly. She opens her mouth and takes a long yawn, drilling the smell of awful chicken blend cat food breath up my nose.

I scowl. "Goodnight, Siren," I mutter to her, disgusted, and yawn myself, but into my elbow, as to show my cat that some people have good manners.

Something catches my eye. Something written on my hand.

I shove my left hand towards the light, and I see and extremely random and intriguing note. I'm so worn out that I decide that I'll look at it in the morning.

Siren's paw makes it's way to my face as she stretches even further.

"Ow- Siren," I say, muffled by her paw, and in response, she purrs, her claws digging into my forehead." I move her paw carefully to her side, and rest my head. _Finally, _I think.

After immense insomnia, I drift off into sub consciousness, ready for the dream I know will be a filter of the day's odd encounters.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(P.S., ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY GRATIFIED! DON'T HESITATE TO WRITE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ENCOURAGEMENTS. THEY HELP KEEP MY SPIRITS UP. I MIGHT EVEN FINISH THE BOOK IF THEY DO…)**

**(P.P.S., FEEL FREE TO GIVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE PLOT!)**

**- Pseudonymous Muse ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearances

Chapter 4: Disappearances

I'm sitting at my small (and quite quaint) desk, staring at my left hand, longing for an answer. The handwriting on my hand is like that of a third grader. And I _signed _it?

_Trust the Doctor? _I think. _Great, this connects to that unstable madman and his twenties apparel. Well, at least he's good enough that we need him…_

_Angels and Silence were seen? Hah. Yes, because you can certainly see silence. Come on, Quinne. Be an Athena kid._

Still, I feel stumped. As odd as this note sounds, it seems really important. It's as if I'm fighting as hard as I possibly can to get through the locked chains of a captured memory. I curse my mind.

I grab a black sharpie pen out of my desk drawer and begin to retrace the lines written on my hand. My dad _hates _when I write on my hand. He's a nutritionist, and "the last thing I want," he says, "is for you to get skin cancer." Ever since I left to Camp Half Blood, he's always been checking up on my health. _Oh, well, _I think. _I will just have to convince him that it _isn't _Sharpie._

A fifteen pound ball of fluff leaps onto my lap and digs her claws into my pajama pants. _There goes my train of thought._

"rrrow?" she asks feebly. "mrreeerow?"

I look into her little grey eyes and watch as she marvels at gaining my attention. Then I abruptly pinch her pointed ears together. "neeareeow!" she exclaims, and covers her ears with her paws. Then she gathers her self, licks her paws briskly, and jumps off my lap arrogantly, her ears folding back in a silly way, prancing straight towards her food bowl in expectance.

After I feed my stubborn cat, I hear a rhythmic and loud knock on my door, playful and continuous, as in most likely until I open it. I scowl, already picturing the mischievous grin I am going to see outside my door. Seems as if my mind's eye is quite accurate.

There, outside my door, is Ana, leaning against the doorway, with unlaced and tattered neon green hi-top converse, gray joggers, black fishnet arm warmers, a red short-sleeve T-shirt with dark blue letters bearing the words "Harley- Davidson 2093," and a certain little squirrel nesting in her tangled dark brown and blue hair.

"Ana. Hey. Looking mighty- badass, might I say. And- Chi… What brings your little squeaky friend here today?" I ask her. She laughs.

"Yup. Yesiree. My dad was a very valued Harley customer. And Chiasalla just wanted to tag along. She said the bed was too cold without me, so she insisted that she come with me to do our duties," Ana said with a smooth causality.

_Chiasalla, _I think to myself. _My pet: Siren the cat. Jo's pet: Ms. Rora the dove. Ellie's pet: Smith the Chameleon. Ana's pet: Chiasalla Pekalla Jo-Jo Sage the Squirrel. _

Yes, that _is_ the little furry mange's full name.

I sigh. "Okay, I'm guessing: Your little goody two shoes streak is telling you that we should report to Chiron."

"If anything, my dark-lord-of-the-evil-goody-two-shoes streak, but whatever. Can we go report? He might let us go on a quest."

_Wonderful, _I think. _Another couple of weeks of Ana whining about a scarce food supply._

"And," she continues, "-never mind. We can discuss it when we're all together."

"Okay," I reply. "But, can I, er- at least get out of my matching penguin pajamas?"

Ana laughs. "Uh- huh. Take your time."

And with that, she shuts the door.

I open my drawers, and pull out a pair of worn, tight jeans, some brown calf high lace up boots, my tan tank top, and my loose, light floral blouse. I can barely wear anything else in the heat. Then I snatch my sunhat, floral sunglasses and shoulder satchel, make sure I've got my laptop and journal, and head out.

Ana and I head to Ellie's cabin. She's often the one to sleep severely late.

_11:30, _I think. _We're only waking her up about an hour early than her usual time on a good day._

When we get to her cabin, Ellie is sprawled on one side in a messy bed, a fountain running in a corner of her room. Shoes are thrown all over the ground, the trashcan is tipped over, and various jewels, treasures and the like are scattered across her desk.

I shake her, and I hear a feeble moan, and she rolls over on her face, dragging her covers over her entire body, wrapping herself like a burrito.

Then I spot a little bell sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Ana, sit on her, will 'ya?"

And with that, we wake her up with a serenade of bell ringing, sitting on her back singing "this is the song that never ends," and letting Chi roam free under her covers.

Thanks goodness Ellie was the only one in her cabin still asleep, or we would've gotten ourselves killed.

Soon, we are sitting in Jo's spotless cabin, were she is waiting for use with her pure white dove on her shoulder. She squawks at our presence.

"And hello to you, Ms. Rora," I reply to her. She ruffles her feathers.

I grab my laptop from my satchel, and sit cross-legged in a circle with everyone else, opening up a document.

"Okay, I'm ready to take notes," I affirm.

"So," says Jo. "We've got these things to clarify: sneaking The Doctor and his companions on the quest, convincing the gods that we need them, getting that box out of the way, and finding a way to get to Hephaestus's lair so The Doctor can build those transporter thingies he says we need."

I bullet point all of them. "Okay, then number one: how are we concealing The Doctor and his companions?" I ask.

"We could disguise them as silly mortals that managed to get into the camp through a niche in the border that was created by the force that's draining our power," says Ellie.

"Draining the Camp Border? Where are we getting that one?" asks Ana.

"The Doctor says it's true. He saw a flicker in the border of the camp when another rumble shook the ground. We'll just have to trust him."

"What do we dress them in?" I ask.

Everyone looks at Jo.

"Well, Rory already seems pretty unsuspicious- looking. But we need to get Amy out of that flirtatious clothing and into something similar, just for the effect. But first priority is getting The Doctor out of his time, and into this one. Off with the bowtie, the suspenders, the slacks _and _the tweed jacket."

"What, he's going to walk around naked, then?" asks Ana mockingly. Jo inhales sharply, turning crimson.

"Hey, he _is _pretty hot, if you ask me," I say. "I second that," adds Jo.

"Oh, gods no! That's not at all what I meant in the least. I'm just going to have to have him dress like a modern society man… Maybe an artist, or an architect… someone who likes cafés."

We all nod wordlessly. We all know she knows what she's doing, so we don't bother questioning the philosophy of clothing style.

_Jo: in charge of disguises, _I mark in my notes.

"Now what do we do with the big old box sitting unsuspected, at least for the moment, in the woods?" I ask.

"We can paint it neon green, and say it's the YGLA only club," Ana suggests meekly.

"Neon green? Uh- huh, because that totally helps us at concealing it. And, besides, even if we do say that, we will still have to show it to Chiron and Mr. D for approval," says Jo. Ana smiles, biting her lip in innocence and looking with her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I think," suggests Ellie while itching her eyes, "that we've just got to tell the gods that we really need their help and they have to trust us- providing that concealing the TARDIS is part of this supposed negotiation."

I nod, and write _negotiate with godly parents, persuade them to follow plan (CONCEAL TARDIS)._

We touch up on any details, give Ellie a mirror (due to the frequent eye rubbing she seems to have adapted to), and head to the Big House. Inside is Chiron, Mr. D and our sword master Kianne. Kianne is a relatively tall twenty- year old man, with redwood- like brown hair swept across his face. His eyes are bright blue, and his face is fair and dotted with freckles. He has a very casual and outgoing attitude. Focuses on his work with great determination. I think Ana's got a bit of a crush on him.

They have worried looks on their faces. "We've got something to discuss…" mutters Chiron, before solemnly ushering us to the big wooden table grounded into the regal carpet.

"We, actually, have a matter to, uh, account on ourselves," says Ellie feebly as we sit down. Chiron gives us a curious look.

"Three kids ended up missing by today. Two last night, one at approximately 9 o' clock this morning."

"Who?" demands Jo.

"Nolan, Colton and Queenise, as of this morning. There was, while you were inside for so long yesterday, a large rumbling coming from unmeasurably deep in the ground. Everyone went inside, but Nolan and Colton are, as you know, the twins of self superiority."

"What, they _stayed _outside?" asks

"They were with me, in the armory," says Kianne. They were gathering weapons for a practice session. I tried to pull them inside, but thy nominated themselves the investigators. They wouldn't budge!"

A slight chill goes through me. _This is probably the time that Amy was chased by that rumbling thing._

"What about the other one?" asks Jo.

"Same thing. There was a rumbling this morning, and Queenise was by her cabin bringing her cat in, and after that she went out and screamed at something. We heard this from our witness. Hanna?"

I hadn't even noticed her at the end of a table. Ashe had a pained look in her eyes, stung with nostalgia and terror. She fidgeted, and then told her side of the story through shaking vowels. _Out of all people to give us quick and efficient information._

"Sh- she was… Just bringing Timothy in for his brushing and food, b- but.. then she- she… I heard her scream outside, and"-

She cupped her head in her hands and whimpered.

"Tell us the rest of the story," demanded Ana. "Come on. What happened to her?"

"Give her a break!" snaps Jo. "I'm sure she's had a hard time."

I know Hanna, and even though Jo is partly right, Hanna needs to learn to toughen up. Let's consider that she's fifteen and a half blood. Not being tough enough to handle hearing a scream is going to kill you sometime if you're a demigod.

"Sh- she's d- disappeared like the others, since then," Hanna forced out, after some silence. "Like they told you. They're… all g- gone."

"When she disappeared, I didn't see- b- but- I heard a sound, like scraping bricks together, or- or"-

"A pavement-like sound? Slightly long, and hollow? Said a curious low voice in a British accent.

And that's when everything secret about our plan had to be revealed.

There he was, with his head in the doorway and his companions at his side, watching our quarrel with the staff innocently.

"Doctor?"


End file.
